The Vicious Circle
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: Something is happening to Ryoko, but only Washu knows what's wrong. It turns out Ryoko destiny was much more important than she thought. This is in the OVA timeline, only Kiyone and Nagi are in it. So are the human forms of Azaka and Kamidake.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is my first Tenchi fanfic ever; so don't be so mean when you criticize my work

Disclaimer: _This is my first Tenchi fanfic ever; so don't be so mean when you criticize my work. Anyways… unfortunately I don't own any of the characters of the Tenchi Muyo! Cast. I will however put that on my Christmas list.hehehe… anyways…again, I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll try not to make anyone look bad or too OOC. Flame me if I do. Email if you wanna request a story. I'll try to write it. Well then, on to the fic! PS: This takes place in an OAV setting, only Nagi and Kiyone are in it. The human versions of Azaka and Kamidake are here, and so is Ken-ohki._ _……………………………………………………………………………………………………… _ Rated: PG13 to R Created by: Ryoko-onee The Vicious Circle 

It was one of those rare moments in the Masaki household, when all was quiet and still. Ryoko lazily watched the bright moon on her beam. She couldn't sleep and no one was awake. Suddenly she heard that annoying little voice in her head; which in her opinion was ironic, because she wasn't crazy. " What do you want Washu," she asked, obviously irritated. " Is it so wrong to have a chat with your own daughter these days," Washu replied. " It is, one, because I'm not your daughter. Two, because you didn't raise me. And three, IT'S TWO IN THE FRIGGIN MORNIN! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep."? Unfazed Washu answered, " DON'T YELL IN MY HEAD! ONE, IT'S NOT NICE. AND TWO, IT HURTS!" More calmly she continued, " You've been awake all night, and you're not going to sleep anytime soon. Also I need to ask you something important." At the last sentence Ryoko gave a start at the seriousness of it. " Tell me what it is you want to say now, I don't feel like getting up. Hey, Washu are you listening," Ryoko stopped and waited for the child-like voice to respond. " Yes I heard you Ryoko. Come to my lab immediately," And then her presence left Ryoko's mind. " I wander what got Washu's crab tonight. I guess I should go see what she wants. It better be good, or she'll stay that short permanently when I'm through with her," Ryoko decided in a huff. Ryoko then floated off the beam, and walked towards Washu's Lab nervously. " What if her so called 'mother' tried to tie her up again? No. She wouldn't let that happen.

" Warily, Ryoko opened the door and stepped inside. The lab was half lit, and the hums of machines were almost a synchronized symphony. Ryoko hovered in the air for a few moments before floating forward. A little deeper in the lab a mass of red hair is seen blocking a computer screen. Ryoko flew up behind her silently. " Ah, Ryoko, I see you finally decided to visit," Washu stated without turning to face her grumpy daughter. " What is so important that you had to disturb me," Ryoko demanded. It was then that Washu turned to face Ryoko. Only now there was nothing childish or diminutive about her. In that short period of time that it took Ryoko to get there, Washu had changed into her adult form. At least she thought that was her adult form. " What is that strange outfit she's wearing? She looks…weird," Ryoko thought silently. " Actually Ryoko dear, this is quite comfortable, despite its looks." " I thought I told you to stop invading my thoughts Washu," Ryoko yelled. Suddenly Ryoko stopped her rant and stared at Washu. She stood perfectly still, with no emotion. All she did was stare. Ryoko suddenly felt as if she was loosing grip on reality. The only outside sign of this was the fading light in her eyes. Washu rushed forward to catch her, before she reached the floor as she collapsed. Washu then summoned a soft mat to lay her upon. " Come on Ryoko, come back to me. Fight this. I know you can fight this," Washu's voice echoed in Ryoko's subconscious. 

All around Ryoko was darkness. It was trying to consume her. Then she heard a hollow, raspy voice call out. " Ryoko, let it go. Let all your worries go. Let me take over. With me you can have anything you want. People will be at your every whim. Relax Ryoko, and let me rule." Ryoko tried to think, but it was becoming too difficult to concentrate in this place. She could now tell that the voice belonged to the darkness. Normally Ryoko would have been panicked in such darkness, but this was almost inviting. She felt herself relax. " No! Something's not right with this. I can't give in." Ryoko fought for control of her mind. The voice came back. " Ryoko, why do you run from yourself? Why do you not except your other half. Do you like the feeling of being incomplete? You are not yet ready to accept me. But one day we shall be as one. Good or bad, it's unavoidable," with that the voice and the darkness faded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katsuhito bolts up from a disturbing dream. " Oh Tsunami help me," he thought as he settled back down. If this presence were a threat, most likely he would be needed. It felt so powerful, yet he couldn't figure out its intentions, or what it was. He just felt raw power all around him. " Tomorrow I will train Tenchi a harder. He must be prepared to protect his friends and family if needed. With a slight nod, the Shinto Priest went back to sleep. Whispers of power sparking in his dreams.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 

"Ryoko wake up. Get up Ryoko. We need to talk before that happens again," Washu said gently. " Ugh, What was that Washu?" " Sit up Ryoko. Okay, now how do you feel," Washu questioned. " I have a growing migraine, but that's all." Washu nodded in response. " My turn. How long have I been out?" " You've been unconscious for a little over two hours. Ryoko tell me, what did you see," asked the genius. Ryoko paused. " I saw nothing, only darkness. I heard one voice. The voice and the darkness were the same. I also felt nothing except an almost overwhelming urge. Everything was mixed up. The voice tried to get me to relax, but I couldn't. What's wrong with me Washu? What did you do?" The two stared at each other evenly. Then, Washu stood from her kneeling position beside her daughter. Ryoko kept up the glare as she stood silently. If not for the two facts: Washu was standing up, and her enhanced chest showed she was breathing, one would think her to be dead. Her stillness was disturbing to the observer. She just stood there, her eyes locked on her unruly daughter. Ryoko herself was losing the force behind her stare too quickly. Her head was really pounding in the midst of the silence. Ryoko was starting to squirm slightly under her gaze. It was positively unnatural. Ryoko's face however was now impassive, and held no sign of how uncomfortable she was. Ryoko kept her ground in this unspoken contest of will. Abruptly, Washu broke eye contact and turned, her back facing Ryoko. Ryoko could hear her sigh. What was making Washu so…un-genki? Ryoko jumped as she heard Washu's solemn voice. " It has begun. The circle must be continued. We must hurry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hello minna! This is my very first Tenchi ficcie. Also, this is just the prologue. Chapters should be longer. It takes me awhile, unless somebody keeps buggin me to finish. Sorry if my grammar's not correct, or something like that. Please Review…. thanx. Give me suggestions too, and I'll think about it. My email is [ryoko_onee@hotmail.com][1]. Email me if you want. O.k. then, Ja minna-san

   [1]: mailto:ryoko_onee@hotmail.com



	2. Part two...Look at me

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! , so don't sue me. Oh yeah, there are some Japanese words/phrases. Look at the bottom for definitions.

Also, in case you don't know, this is…

The Vicious Circle (part 2)

By: Ryoko-onee

Look at me

I'm laughing

But it's not really funny

It's just the irony that counts

But isn't irony strange

It's like sarcasm that doesn't bite

And it still leaves you with the sting

So you have to laugh at the fact

That without them you have no reason

Life is there for it to just be

There is no reason for life or a need for one

But for your life there must be one

Two things make your reason

Irony and sarcasm are these two

Without them you have nothing

Sarcasm is your contradiction and opposite

Irony is your humor of why and sympathizer

In a twisted way

These are the reasons

For your life

And why you live

For my life

And why I laugh

If you listened harder earlier

I bet you would have heard the bitterness of my laugh at my own reality

- _Allyse S.a.k.aRyoko-onee_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoko looked at Washu strangely. " What do you mean circle. I'm here in life threatening danger, and you're talking about shapes. Humph, grow up Washu." Washu actually had the nerve to tell her what she experienced was a part of a d*** circle. She better try harder than that. To say Ryoko was upset, would be considered the understatement of the year. Washu however, didn't show any sign she even heard Ryoko, which proved to anger her even more. Then, she spoke. " Ryoko, follow me please," 

Washu said as she headed toward the more shadowed section of the lab.

Washu led her up to a staircase that she had never seen before. " When did you create this, I've never seen this around." Washu continued walking up the stairs as she answered, " This has been here as long as my lab has. It remains hidden until I command it differently." Ryoko said nothing the rest of the walk.

When they reached the room, Ryoko was surprised to find one of their many taken group pictures enlarged, and posted against the wall. Ryoko remembered that day well…

It was a week after the Zero accident. Katsuhito had proposed that they go on an afternoon picnic to calm everyone's nerves. Everyone had been able to go, except for Tenchi's dad. Sometimes that man just worked too hard. Ryoko was still adjusting to Zero's presence, so she was a bit calmer at that time. She had yet to fight with Ayeka, and the tension was growing. Sasami had cooked a wonderful meal; no one could disagree on that subject. Mihoshi had given her own appreciation as she had sucked up all of her food, and most of Kiyone's too. Kiyone was prepared for this and had an extra plate of food waiting for her to devour. Ayeka had, " oh so delicately," eaten her meal in that uptight princessly way she always did. Only after she finished did she, oh so quietly, give her thanks to Sasami. ( AN: I have nothing against Ayeka. This is from Ryoko's POV. Actually, I only bare a grudge against Sakuya for the most part. 0o) I, of course graciously ate my share of the meal, and I did thank the little angel for her efforts. Washu, Katsuhito, and Tenchi all ate their fillings, and afterwards they politely thanked Sasami. After my Tenchi thanked Sasami-chan, Ryo-ohki miyad ( AN: Sorry XX, I figure I spelt miyad wrong, but I forgot how to. If you know, email or review.) her happiness for getting the basketful of carrots all to herself. At this time, I decided to show Tenchi my love. I flew up to him, and wrapped my arms around his strong body. " Tenchi, aren't our children just adorable." I was waiting for a response, when I saw Her stomping towards us. " Here comes that witch, trying to destroy our love. Tenchi, please save me." Ayeka was as purple as her hair then. " Miss Ryoko, would you kindly get your hands off Lord Tenchi this instant!" I had scoffed. This pipsqueak dare challenge me. Well, we'll just have to make her eat her own words, won't we? I created my light sword, while at the same time, Ayeka powered up with her mini logs. Tenchi, as powerful as he was, crouched in a cowardly way before us. Suddenly, I got an idea! I grabbed Tenchi's right arm. I then, started to float upwards with Tenchi in tow. " R-Ryoko, what are you doing. I want to keep my feet on the ground," Tenchi said. I hung in mid-air, with Tenchi half-a-foot off the ground. Ayeka took her chance to grab Tenchi's left arm. It was war. We both pulled on Tenchi's arms, stretching him between us. " G-Girls, please stop. I'm not a rope you know. Hey, ouch!" We continued, not paying any attention to him. " Hey girls, why don't we take a picture instead."? Now, I was interested. I wasn't the only one. Ayeka too, stopped pulling. " What a great idea Tenchi," Mihoshi bubbled. Sasami looked happy, and a bit relieved too. " Where will we get a camera?" Kiyone was hit in the head with a mallet for asking such an ignorant question. " I'm not the greatest scientific genius in the universe for nothing," Washu growled, annoyed. Washu brought out her holotop, and within the next few seconds, a camera popped into existence. Washu set up, as we got ready. I of course, stood on Tenchi's right, while the princess took his left. Sasami surprised me, by jumping onto my back. It didn't take to long to adjust to her weight, so she now had her arms around my neck, and her legs wrapped around my torso where I held them. Ryo-ohki jumped on top of Ayeka's big head, and to my surprise, she let her stay there. Grandpa Katsuhito stood behind Tenchi, with his hands on Tenchi's shoulders. I think he was trying to keep Tenchi steady without us noticing. Kiyone sat in front of me, and Mihoshi sat in front of Tenchi. Mihoshi's right arm was draped across Kiyone's shoulders, and her left hand came up in a peace sign. I gave my best smirk to the camera as Washu came running toward us. At the last moment she jumped towards Tenchi, who caught her out of reflex. I think Katsuhito's grip tightened. Before Ayeka and I could react, the picture was taken, and Washu had jumped to the ground. It still angers me she could do that. (An: in case you were wondering, they're using one of those timed cameras.) Ryo-ohki jumped off of Ayeka's head, but Sasami stayed put. " Ryoko-neechan, will you fly me around, pretty please." Who could resist that kid? I spent a couple of minutes flying around, one of the only people who didn't care about my past, having fun. I am truly grateful to Sasami. We had all gone home that day in the best of moods, and were relaxed…

" Ryoko." Oh, she's calling me. " I hear you Washu. What is it?" " Ryoko, I know you will not believe this, but this all has to do with a story. In order for you to understand, you must hear and comprehend this story. Please listen to me." " Fine, I'll listen to you. Just hurry this up." I went to the far end of the room to lie down on the bed. When I was comfortable, she started…

"In the beginning of time, there were three immortal sisters. Because of their power, they were considered goddesses. One sister, who was the youngest, was more inclined towards good thoughts. Another sister, which was the middle child, was more incline toward dark thoughts, The last sister, who was the oldest, was not inclined either way. She balanced between the two, never taking sides. Over millions of years the middle goddess grew to be a woman. She began to grow fond of one of the lower gods. His name was Jakai. Soon, they began to meet and talk. One day, they did more than just talk. This resulted in a female child being born. They named this child…Tokimi."

Ryoko, who had been gazing at the ceiling lazily; quickly snapped to attention. Her eyes widened slightly, and she quietly listened, more intently then before. Washu continued.

By having Tokimi, the middle goddess had created the circle. In the beginning of time, there was Father Time. When he had created his three daughters, he had also created three rules.

The first rule; A High Goddess can not kill another High Goddess. They must have a Tournament with three chosen avatars. The avatar that won for their goddess was given a title as a lower god or goddess. The winning goddess is the one who wins the argument.

The second rule; If a High Goddess tries to control all power; the other two sisters may imprison her. Her powers must be renounced, and she will be turned mortal. Then, her last female avatar will inherit the title of High Goddess.

The third rule; if a High Goddess gives birth to or creates a daughter, and gives her daughter divine power, a circle will be started. When the daughter's power comes to a certain level, she must take her mother's place as High Goddess. To balance this change, the other two goddesses must also choose successors. The former Goddesses will become lower goddesses, and the three successors will reign in their place. This process is simply called The Circle."

At this point, Washu looked at Ryoko. If Ryoko was inattentive then, she gave her undivided attention now. Ryoko's eyes were filled with anxiety. " What is Washu trying to tell me? This can't have anything to do with me. Why is she telling me this," Ryoko's panicked thoughts flew by in this manner. " Wait Ryoko, I'm not done yet."

When Tokimi's power was at a high point, the other two sisters chose their successors. The youngest created a child from an ancient tree of Jurai. She named her child Tsunami. The eldest daughter decided to have a child with a lower god whom she had grown fond of. The only thing was they were fond in the way friends are fond with each other. The god, who had sired their child, was called Den'e. They named their daughter Washu. When all of the newest sisters were at their power point, they claimed their parent's titles. Tsunami was the youngest, with purer thoughts. Tokimi was the middle child, with a darker turn of thoughts. Washu was the oldest, with no influencing thoughts. She was the balance of the two.

(An: I know, I know…Tokimi is actually born before Washu. I decided that they would take age and particular traits from their moms, Therefore, Washu would be the oldest. Do you get it? No? That's o.k. Just don't think about it. Ja!) 

If any of the goddesses were to have a child, this circle would start over.

It was there that Washu stopped to fully look at Ryoko. Ryoko didn't look like she would take this too well.

" Ryoko, when I created you, I was not aware of the third rule. I was not even aware of my goddess hood. I had erased my memories about 55,000 years ago. I had wanted to see what it was like being human. I wanted to know why people lived. My first child was assassinated the second week his " family" had taken him away from me. That's when I decided to create you. I wanted someone to love, and for them to love me also. When you were born, my three gems started to glow. I had had those three gems since I had started my new life, but I didn't know anything about them. Those same gems embedded themselves inside of you. Two of them went to each of your wrists, while the last one went to the base of your neck. I was so proud at that moment, then, I became unconscious. It turns out that my dear student, Kagato, took that time to imprison me, and take you captive. When Mihoshi released me from my crystal, I searched for you. When I found you, we were too far apart to know each other. I was sad, but the damage had been done. About two weeks ago, I began to have a slight pain in my head. Everyday it became worse. Until one day, when Tsunami came to me. She had stopped the pain, but at the same time, she gave me back my memories. You are the one who caused that headache in the first place. You have finally reached the power level that you had to gain. The Circle has been restarted, and you must train your powers. You must succeed me, and take my title."

Ryoko wasn't going down without a fight. " You tell me all of this today, and now you're making me take your " title. Have you thought about me Washu? Has it crossed your mind, that I don't want to be a goddess? Did you ever think of that?" Washu closed her eyes, and then she slowly opened them to look at Ryoko. " Yes, I did think of that Ryoko. No matter what you may think, I do care. Ryoko, if you do not train your power, it will either corrupt you, or destroy you. If it corrupts you, you'll most likely lose all of your sanity, and go on a mad killing spree. If it destroys you, then it does just that. It kills you."Washu paused a bit on the last sentence, hoping Ryoko would choose to train her powers. Ryoko looks at Washu disgusted. " How can you be like that? How can you be so calm? You say you care, but you don't show it. How can you be so cruel? Don't give me that crap about goddesses not knowing about emotions either. Tsunami is not as heartless as you are." 

Washu still, seemed unaffected. " Ryoko I told you this. I have no influence of good or bad. Tsunami is persuaded to see the purer side of things. Just because I'm not aggressive, doesn't mean I don't care. Don't ever, assume that." 

Both women were upset and hurt, and neither was backing down. " Ryoko.." "Don't Washu. Just don't say anything now." Washu and Ryoko were both standing, facing the other. Washu stood showing nothing through her body language, or on her face. Ryoko stood opposite, her hands were balled into fists, and her face was shadowed. Her head was tipped downward as she spoke. " I will think about this. Don't get in my way. I'll come to you when I'm ready to answer. And if you dare tell **anyone, **I'll make sure your funeral comes before mine." With a feral growl, Ryoko flew downstairs and out of the lab door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey minna-chan! I got this finished, as you can see. Oh, as a note…. My chapters should be done within a month or two. I mean, one chapter per month, or something like that.

Oh yeah! Here's the Jap. Words…

minna = everyonechan = word that's added to a name to show close 

ja = byefriendship or fondness.

The Muyo in Tenchi MuyoExample: Hello Usagi-chan…. Hello Usa-chan!

Means no need. 

So the title is actually nee-chan = it means big sister, friend. Like my name. Ryoko-onee means, big sister ryoko. Onee = big sister

… nee = is the word used when you add it to a name. Ex. = Ryoko-neechan, or Ryoko-onee. Either way is good.

No Need for Tenchi! Only, when you use chan, it makes that person seem closer to you.

Muyo is not his last name

Masaki is his last name.

Also, Misaki is the Jurain 

Queen's name. Not Masaki.XX(c'mon people…work with me)

Queen Misaki, Queen Funaho, and King Azusa


	3. ummmm...

Note: Hey everyone! I'm going to try to finishish up more chapters for this, and also give you a fact sheet. Some people don't know some stuff about ova. I know voice characters and stuff, so I'll tell you. I have other stories out so look for them. Please review. Ummmm...  
  
Guess that's it. Ummmmmmm....Till next chapter, Sayonara Minna-san!  
  
Ryoko-onee 


	4. sorry

Hello. I know I've taken awhile with the chapters, and I'm sorry. I'm in a writer's block for Vicious Circle, so you won't see anything for a while.  
  
I'm working on another chapter for Ryoko's Lullaby, starring Washu, so it is on it's way. Since my Winter break is up, I don't know how long things will take.  
  
I just wanted to thank my loyal readers and reviewers for supporting me. Thank you.  
  
Ryoko-onee 


End file.
